Muñecas siamesas
by Teal Tea
Summary: [AU] [Spin-off de "Muñeca de porcelana"] Sabían que estaba mal, sabían que no tenían donde más ser libres, pero el precio a pagar por la libertad era más doloroso que cualquier otra separación. [Itacest/Rastros de Rusmano/Pequeño RusEst]. /Rating M por ligeras escenas sexuales y el lenguaje de Lovino/.


_¡Hola!_

 _Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo...  
Bueno, hoy vengo con una pequeña "continuación" de mi anterior one-shot «Muñeca de porcelana». Fue divertido escribir esto, aunque me dolió.  
No tengo muchas aclaraciones más._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Muñecas siamesas  
 **Capítulo único**

* * *

«Algo tan simple como un inocente roce logró llevarnos al infierno y devuelta».

Sus labios estaban temblorosos, sus ojos un tanto acuosos y sus mejillas totalmente arreboladas. La respiración agitada del mayor lograba hacérsele tan tentadora, sumando a la imagen tan vulnerable que estaba dando...  
No podía darle nada más que deseos por seguirlo corrompiendo, estrujando su morena y suave piel contra la propia, causando más de esos ahogados gemidos que lo estaban acorralando en la locura. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse por completo gracias a la lujuria mientras que su cuerpo sólo era esclavo de la misma. Sus manos inquietas y sus miradas lascivas, su cuerpo sincero y perlado; ¿Qué más podía pedir de él ahora?

Feliciano no podía desear nada más de su hermano en ese momento. Se estaban entregando mutuamente y, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraban, todo se le pintaba tan hermoso y perfecto...  
Habían aceptado irse con Iván por una simple razón: Libertad. Él les había prometido un lugar donde nadie los juzgaría, donde podían expresarse libremente, donde no debían temer que en algún momento los separaran.  
¿Cómo podían negarse a algo así?  
Sabían que pecaban, sabían que el mundo iba a apuntarlos; en cuanto el ruso les prometió aquella ansiada libertad no lo duraron ni un segundo.

A pesar de que había sido una trampa, el agridulce sabor de la felicidad los embelesaba.

El menor de los Vargas se estaba preparando para avanzar más, pero la puerta siendo abierta sin ningún permiso y un par de ojos azules un tanto sorprendidos les impidió aquello. Eduard carraspeó un poco, desviando la mirada con un pequeño tono rosado en sus mejillas. A pesar de estar acostumbrado al acto sexual, ver a los hermanos haciéndolo todavía se le hacía algo incómodo.

—Iván quiere verte, Feliciano.

Lovino rodó los ojos, mirando lastimero hacia su amado. Siempre odiaba cuando uno de los dos era llamado por su «amo», como se les había ordenado que llamaran al enorme hombre en cuanto pusieron un pie en esa casa.  
Después de todo, se suponía que ahora eran sus muñecas. Al estar cerca de Iván no podían hablar más de lo necesario, sus movimientos debían ser limitados, las reacciones estaban prohibidas; un maldito infierno que ambos odiaban, pero que estaban resignados a tener que aceptar.

Y es que, si no era en esa casa, ¿Dónde más serían libres de amarse como sólo ellos podían hacerlo?

Feliciano devolvió aquella mirada, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla ajena, y se acercó a Eduard para que lo llevara con su amo.  
Sabía que lo seguiría matando internamente cada vez que sintiera las grandes manos de Iván recorriendo su cuerpo, sabía que seguiría odiando saber que estaba haciendo lo mismo con su preciado hermano, pero no podía negarse. No podía reclamarle. No podía hacer nada.

Nadie dijo que amar era fácil.

* * *

«Bastaron cinco segundos para que perdiera la cordura y quisiera fundirme en tu piel».

Tenía que reprimir sus sollozos. Tenía que reprimir los quejidos al sentir los fríos labios sobre su piel, o sobre sus propios labios. Tenía que reprimir sus expresiones de disgusto. Tantas cosas que tenía que aguantarse, que soportar, que sobrellevar.  
Nunca le gustó sentirse así. No le gustaba sentir el enorme miembro de Iván dentro de su cuerpo, no le gustaba escuchar sus hipócritas palabras de amor y, por sobre todo, no le gustaba sentirse observado. Porque, joder, él obligaba a los otros dos a que vieran mientras se lo estaba follando.  
¡Era tan frustrante...!

Era tan... sucio...

Sabía que Feli, su Feli, siempre desviaba la mirada. Trataba de no mirar en ninguna ocasión –Él mismo igual lo hacía–, también trataba de hacerse el de oídos sordos; y eso le dolía. Sabía que su hermanito menor trataba de reprimir sus celos, ¡en más de una ocasión le había admitido que sólo quería a Iván y llevárselo de ahí! Y por eso es que la frustración lo llenaba en cada ocasión. Es por eso que el asco se adueñaba de su ser cada vez que terminaban.  
Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto.

Un gruñido por parte de su «amo» y un gemido por parte suya hicieron que sus pensamientos se cortaran. Aquella vez había ido más profundo, odiaba admitir que se había sentido bien.  
Mierda, mierda, no podía estar aceptando que eso le estaba gustando.  
Joder, no...

—No te distraigas, mi lindo Lovino.

«¡No soy tuyo, mierda!».

—Mantén siempre tu atención en mí, llena tu mente con mi voz y mis movimientos.

«Me da asco hacerlo».

Una estocada fuerte y profunda.  
Otro gemido salió de su garganta.

—Sírveme sólo a mí, amada muñeca mía. No pienses en los demás ahora.

«Lo que menos quiero es servirte...».

Su cuerpo estaba cediendo mientras la expresión de placer se hacía cada vez más clara en su rostro.  
Feliciano estaba reprimiendo lo mejor que podía su llanto.

—Entrega tu cuerpo por completo al mío.

«¡A ti nunca...!».

Una última embestida.  
Pudo sentir su interior ser llenado, aunque a la vez una sensación de ligereza embelesó su cuerpo.  
No, no podía ser...

Por primera vez, Lovino había llegado al clímax teniendo sexo con Iván.

Feliciano sollozó.

Y Eduard quería cortarle la lengua a Lovino.

* * *

«Nos entregamos en secreto, amándonos en susurros y queriendo expresarlo a gritos».

La culpa y el asco estaban ahogándolo. Feliciano no había querido dirigirle la palabra desde ese día y, siendo brutalmente sinceros, estaba odiándolo. Nunca había sido realmente cercano a Eduard, además de que el de gafas últimamente parecía querer matarlo, por lo que en verdad no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.  
Y se estaba volviendo loco.

¡Extrañaba a su amado Feli! Extrañaba su voz, sus caricias; ¿Por qué estaba pasando algo así a tales alturas? ¿En verdad su hermano iba a tirar por la borda tanto esfuerzo sólo por algo que pasó una vez?  
Sabía que era celoso, pero eso era absurdo...

Gruñó al sentir las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, limpiándolas bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar algo de tomar. Quería disipar ese molesto nudo que se había formado en su garganta.  
Pero su camino a la cocina fue interrumpido por unos pasos lejanos, bajo él.  
¿El sótano? Sabía bien que Iván no bajaba allá más que para lo estrictamente necesario, ya lo había experimentado con la pequeña Lily dos semanas después de que ellos llegaran.  
¿Se habría desecho ya de Eduard? La verdad es que no terminaba de entender qué demonios es lo que le veía a ese tipo, era repelente y no tenía ningún atractivo realmente relevante.

Bueno, si se deshacía de él en verdad le hacía un favor a todos, lograba resultarle tan molesto el tipo que-.

— ¿Te quedarás en la entrada de la habitación con cara de idiota o vas a moverte?

Su corazón se detuvo.  
Si el idiota de los lentes estaba ahí eso significaba que...

No, por favor, no.

Corrió en dirección al sótano, encendiendo la que iluminaba los escalones y causando que Iván lo mirara entre confundido y molesto.  
Pero lo que ese enorme bastardo llevaba entre brazos lo destrozó.

— ¡Eres un completo malnacido hijo de puta!

Bajó las escaleras con velocidad, arrebatándole el inerte cuerpo de Feliciano de los brazos. Las lágrimas a ese punto ya habían inundado su rostro con angustiosa velocidad, mientras el nudo formándose en su garganta dolía cada vez más y más.  
No, a él no. Por favor. Por favor, a su amado hermanito no...

—Feli... Eh, vamos, despierta. Sé que estás molesto pero esto no es gracioso...

—Lovino, él-

— ¡Tú cállate, pedazo de mierda! —Aquel grito le raspó la garganta. Lo que menos quería era oírlo a él, no al asesino de la única persona que había llegado a amarlo sinceramente—. Feliciano... ¡Feliciano despierta de una puta vez!

Dolía como el infierno. Estaba calcinando su interior, llenándolo con tanta desesperanza que sólo podía atinar a querer morir. Ya no tenía nada para seguir vivo.  
Había perdido su vida en cuanto entró a esa casa, y ahora había perdido la razón por la que seguía vivo.

Miró al ruso, con húmedos ojos de odio.

— ¿Por qué? Eh, ¡Dímelo, joder! ¡¿Por qué a él?! ¡Teníamos un jodido trato, ruso de mierda!

—Él me lo pidió —Su respiración se cortó. No, tenía que ser una mentira, su hermanito no pudo haberle pedido algo así—, es una pena, era una muñeca hermosa.

—No hables de él en esa forma. ¡No te refieras a él como una puta muñeca! ¡Él no era una muñeca, era un maldito humano! ¡Tenía sentimientos, tenía una razón para estar vivo! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que quitarme a la única persona que llegó a amarme por quien soy, sin querer nada a cambio?! Por qué...

Odiaba que Iván no estuviera mostrando ni el más mínimo atisbo de empatía o arrepentimiento. Sólo seguía ahí, con su maldita sonrisa de niño y sus ojos apagados y vacíos.  
Quería arrancarle los malditos ojos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, me lo pidió. Algo debió haberlo afectado, me suplicó porque lo matara y no te dijera nada. ¿Sabes qué pudo ser?

Así que... al final había sido su culpa.  
Él fue quien mató a la persona que más llegó a amar.  
Él, y sólo él, era el asesino de su hermano.

El asesino de su amante.

El asesino de su preciado Feliciano.

—Hey, ruso de mierda.

— ¿Hmn?

—Mátame.

* * *

«Amamos a voces lo que callamos a gritos. Amamos tiernamente y terminamos dolorosamente. Una lástima, supongo.  
Hermano... Promete que nunca me traicionarás. Promete que sólo me tendrás a mí en tu mente. Yo... No podría aguantar si me dejaras de lado o empezaras a interesarte en alguien más. A estas alturas, eres lo único que me queda ».

Y aun sabiendo eso, no pudiste cumplir tu promesa.


End file.
